Don't forget me
by BlueStar19
Summary: The Decepticons capture Optimus Prime and make him one of them. Optimus' daughter saves him. Optimus discovers something shocking and it could end his life. Will Optimus live to lead the Autobots or will he die and never return?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they belong to Hasbro and anything else Transformers that they have. I only own my characters in all of my stories.

Authors Note: This is G1 when the Autobots are on Cybertron then Earth and the Decepticons get the upper hand. The character Blue Star is not me. I would prefer to be the daughter of Megatron, not Optimus Prime. In fact, I would be Megatron and Galvatron. Enjoy!

"Who are you?" asked Optimus as a red and blue femme entered the prison cell.

"This is your new prison-mate," said Darkness, a dark purple and silver bot and also the daughter of Megatron.

The femme was pushed into Optimus. He caught her and glared at Darkness. The femme looked up at Optimus.

"Are you alright?" asked Optimus looking down.

"I'll be okay," she answered. "I'm Blue Star."

"Blue Star," Optimus repeated in a whisper. "Who are your parents?"

"My mother is Elita-One. I never got to meet my father due to the war," Blue Star said. "I heard stories that he is the leader of the Autobots."

"Blue Star, I am your father and my spark-mate is Elita-One," said Optimus. "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots."

"Father, thank the Allspark I found you," praised Blue Star.

Days passed and guards came down. They entered the cell and grabbed Blue Star.

"Wait, take me instead of her," said Optimus.

The guards let go of Blue Star and got a chain out. One guard tied Optimus' wrists together while the other one held him down. They escorted Optimus to the torture chamber. He knew what was coming.

Starscream looked at Optimus. The leader glared at him. The guards pushed Optimus to his knees before Starscream. He had the guards cuff Optimus to the pole in the far corner. Starscream walked toward Optimus with a whip in his hands. Optimus had fear in his optics. Starscream struck him in the back. Optimus yelled in pain.

He was whipped various times. Each strike was more painful then the last one. The torture stopped. The guards tokk him to a wall with shackles. They shackled him to the wall. Starscream had a knife in hand. He took the knife and held it to his prisoner.

"Tell me everything you know Prime," Starscream demanded.

"I will never tell you anything," Optimus said.

"If you insist," Starscream said slashing him arm.

Starscream then slowly began to cut his stomach. The pain was unbearable. Starscream chuckled softly. Energon leaked from the wounds.

"Take gim back to his cell," Starscream instructed.

Blue Star looked up. The guards shoved Optimus to the ground, making him groan in pain. Blue Star knelt down next to him and took the chains off. She put him on the berth. Then she reached into her storage componment, pulled out some rags, and began to clean the wounds on his back. Once that was done, she gently laid Optimus down. Blue Star began on his arm and stomach wounds. The stomach wound was the worst.

Blue Star took out her emergency medical kit. She injected a numbing medicine, and began to stitch up the wound. Optimus flinched a bit due to the pain he was currently in.

"Energon levels low," Optimus said.

"Don't worry, I have some Energon for you until they feed us," said Blue Star tilting his head so that he could drink the Energon.

The cube was empty. Optimus rested while Blue Star watched over him. Megatron entered the cell. He took the chain from the floor and tied Optimus' wrists together and began to drag him away.

"Where are you taking him?" Blue Star asked.

"You do not need to knew that, but I assure you that you will see him again," said Megatron.

He left with Optimus groaning in pain. The prisoners feared for what was going to happen to their leader. Megatron had done the same thing to Bumblebee. Blue Star asked one of the prisoners what was going to happen. None of them would talk.

"Soldier, what is going to happen to him?" Blue Star asked again.

"The same thing that happened to Bumblebee. The poor kid never survived," said one prisoner. "He was brainwashed to make him think he's a Decepticon. Same thing's going to happen to Optimus."

Optimus was kneeling on the ground in front of Megatron. He was still in pain from the torture. Megatron grabbed Optimus' head and shocked him. Optimus let out a torturous scream of pain. His memories of him becoming a Prime and after that were being blocked out, but not erased. Next to those memories were if his Autobots being blocked out. The memories of his daughter were blocked out last. Megatron placed false memories of Optimus being a Decepticon called Nemesis Prime. The process was complete. Megatron took the chains off and spoke.

"Rise Nemesis Prime, and serve me well," Megatron commanded.

"Yes Lord Megatron," said Nemesis. "I am yours to command."

"Excellent, now go free the prisoners and bring me the one called Blue Star," said Megatron. "Then we shall make you a true Decepticon."

Blue Star looked up at Nemesis. He opened the cell and opened up the rest of the cells.

"You're free now," said Nemesis.

"Dad, you're alright," said Blue Star.

"I do not know you, but Lord Megatron requests your presence," said Nemesis taking her to Megatron.

"Ah Blue Star, so glad that you could join me," Megatron chuckled. "I need you to take a message to your Autobots."

"Get melted into slag you fragging son of a retro-rat," Blue Star cursed.

"Tell them that their leader is one of us now," said Megatron. "That is if you want your father, Optimus Prime, to survive what we have in store for him. Nemesis, if you would please show her the way out."

"Yes Lord Megatron," said Nemesis taking her to the exit.

Blue Star looked at Nemesis. He looked back and left her. She transformed and headed for Iacon to report her time in Kaon. When she got there, she saw Autobot guards arresting Bumblebee. Kup was instructing the guards to take Bumblebee to Perceptor. Blue Star transformed and walked toward Kup.

"Hey Kup, can I talk to you in private?" asked Blue Star.

"Sure kid, it's better than listening to Bee complain," said Kup taking her to his office.

"Kup it's about my father, you know Optimus Prime," said Blue Star. "He's been brainwashed like Bee."

"The poor kid," said Kup. "I'll have Prowl make a rescue plan."

"Thanks Kup," said Blue Star, taking her leave.

"No problem kid," said Kup.

Nemesis took the vow to become a Decepticon. Megatron ripped off the Autobot insignia and replaced it with a Decepticon insignia. He announced that Nemesis Prime was now one of them.

The next day, they were in battle with the Autobots over Energon. Nemesis was in battle with Kup. The old Autobot managed to hit Nemesis in his stomach wound. Nemesis moaned in pain. Nemesis looked to his left to see Ironhide about to shoot Megatron. He ran right in front of Megatron, just as Ironhide fired. Nemesis was hit in his stomach wound. He fell unconscious on the ground with the wound sparking.

Megatron bent down next to Nemesis. He was slipping away too fast. Ironhide couldn't believe what he just did to his friend. Megatron got his medic for an emergency field evacuation for Nemesis. Scavenger got Nemesis out of there once he was stable. Megatron glared at Ironhide. Soundwave suggested to Megatron that they should retreat and place their concentration on Nemesis' recovery. Megatron agreed and thought about what happened to Nemesis.

"Decepticons retreat!" Megatron shouted.

Scavenger worked on Nemesis for hours. Megatron warned Scavenger not to unblock any of his memories of being an Autobot or anything else. Scavenger came out of the operating room to tell them the news.

"Lord Megatron, Nemesis is on the road to recovery," said Scavenger.

"How long until he fully recovers?" asked Megatron.

"About three Earth days, maybe twelve," replied Scavenger.

Ironhide was sitting in the hallway. He felt guilty for thinking of shooting at Megatron. If he didn't fire, then his old friend wouldn't be harmed with a fatal hit. Blue Star sat next to Ironhide.

"What's wrong?" Blue Star asked.

"I'm regretting of ever fire'n at Megatron," said Ironhide. "If I hadn't, then Optimus wouldn't of got hit. For all I know, he could be dead with how fatal the blow was that he took."

"You didn't know that Optimus would get in the way," said Blue Star.

She stood up and looked at Ironhide. He gave her a sad smile. Blue Star left without a word.

"Please forgive me Optimus," Ironhide said to himself.

Megatron watched over Nemesis. He thanked Primus that Nemesis had survived such a fatal blow. Darkness walked in with an Energon cube.

"Hey dad, you forgot to refuel," said Darkness.

"Thank you Sweetspark," said Megatron.

Megatron took the cube and sipped at the Energon. Darkness leaned down and kissed his cheek. She looked at Nemesis.

"He's going to be alright dad," Darkness said.

"I know, but I don't know why I care so much about him," said Megatron.

"I don't know. All I know is that you need to recharge," said Darkness.

Blue Star prayed to Primus that her father would get his memories back. Prowl had gathered Autobots to help get a rescue plan made. Perceptor continued to find a cure for both Bumblebee and Optimus. So far, the scientist found out that Bumblebee's memories has been blocked out. He called Kup and Wheeljack down to his lab once he found a cure.

"What have you discovered?" asked Kup.

"Bumblebee has blocked memories that have false memories covering them," said Perceptor.

"And those false memories lead Bee to think that he is a Decepticon," Wheeljack observed.

"Precisely why I built this machine to unblock those memories," said Perceptor.

He hooked two wires to both sides of Bumblebee's head. Wheeljack and Kup held Bumblebee down while Perceptor turned on the machine. The machine lights lit up. Bumblebee screamed in pain as the blocked memories returned. The young scout was back to normal.

"How do you feel kid?" asked Kup.

"In pain," Bumblebee answered.

"What do you remember?" asked Perceptor.

"I remember being Megatron's prisoner. I was tortured then fixed and refueled. After that, Megatron took me to a room and grabbed my head. Then nothing but blackness," said Bumblebee.

"Alright Bee, now that you're back to normal, let's get rid of that Decepticon insignia with an Autobot insignia," said Wheeljack.

Optimus woke up to find himself in a recovery room. When he looked to the left, he saw Scrapper and Scavenger working on his medical report. Optimus got up and hurried out. He went to the prison to look for his daughter.

"Blue Star, where are you?" asked Optimus.

"She and the others are gone," said Megatron. "I set them free days ago."

Megatron grabbed Optimus and forced him on his knees. He grabbed Optimus' head and began to reblock the memories. Optimus let out a scream of pain. Nemesis came back with memories of Optimus being blocked ten times stronger.

"Blue Star, we have a rescue plan," said Prowl. "We get captured by the Decepticons. Once we're in, we get free of the guards and find Optimus."

"Once we have him, we'll call you for transport and have Perceptor bring back his memories," said Ultra Magnus.

"Do we have everything we need?" Blue Star asked.

"Yes we do," said Prowl. "They are loaded into the transport."

"Sir, everyone is ready to go," said Hot Rod.

Ultra Magnus and Prowl waited inside of an Energon Deposit Storage. The others waited outside for the Decepticons. Blue Star spotted them and went inside to tell Ultra Magnus and Prowl.

"They're almost here," said Blue Star.

"Excellent, now here's your part of the plan," said Prowl.

"You tell them that we surrender. After we are captured and headed toward their base, I'll free you and you get as far as you can. Once that is done, follow us without being seen and await my command," said Ultra Magnus. "It will take days to get there on foot, so be prepare for anything. Good luck soldier and be careful."

The Decepticons broke inside and Blue Star turned around quickly. They had their weapons pointed straight at Blue Star. She put up her hands and looked at their confused expressions.

"We... surrender," said Blue Star.

Starscream smirked and went toward Blue Star with three stasis cuffs. He went to Prowl first and cuffed him. Then Ultra Magnus was cuffed. Starscream walked over to Blue Star, kissed her, and swiftly put the stasis cuffs on her.

"Get the others and move out," Starscream ordered.

Five miles later, Ultra Magnus made his attack. He broke his cuffs and made his way toward Blue Star. Her cuffs laid broken on the ground.

"Blue Star, listen to me, I want you to run away from here," Ultra Magnus commanded. "We can't afford to lose another scout after Bumblebee joined the Decepticons."

Blue Star looked afraid. She didn't want to leave.

"Go now," Ultra Magnus ordered. "Good luck soldier."

Blue Star saluted her commander and left in her alt. mode. Starscream was shocked that this beautiful young femme was a scout and not a warrior. He went up to Ultra Magnus and whipped him with his whip. Ultra Magnus went to the ground and the Decepticons beat him. Blue Star transformed and looked back. She saw Ultra Magnus take a real beating. Tears formed and ran down her face.

"Magnus no," she whispered. "Are you going to be alright? From my point, you aren't doing so well."

"I'll be alright. You complete your mission," replied Ultra Magnus.

Blue Star sighed and went to get the transport. As she left, she could hear Ultra Magnus cry out in pain as Starscream whipped him and Dirge shock him with a tazer. The Decepticons and their Autobot prisoners left for Kaon. Blue Star have been following them for days now. Ultra Magnus stumbled along the way due to his injuries for freeing her.

Blue Star watched from behind some rubble as the Decepticons went inside their base. The Autobots knocked out the Decepticons and separated into groups to look for Optimus. Nemesis was in the throne room standing next to Megatron. Darkness sat next to her father. Soundwave came in and told Megatron that the Autobots has invaded the base.

"It seems that the Autobots are looking for their leader," Megatron mused. "Nemesis, you and Darkness go and hold off the Autobots, try to see what they want from us. If they are after Optimus Prime, you know what to do."

"Yes father," said Darkness taking her leave with Nemesis.

Ultra Magnus had a hard time fighting. He obtained more injuries. Hot Rod spotted Nemesis and Darkness heading to the other group. He informed Ultra Magnus once the guards where unconscious on the ground.

"We must hurry and get him before we're stopped," said Ultra Magnus.

He and Hot Rod tackled Darkness and headed toward Nemesis. Nemesis turned around at the cry of Darkness. Hot Rod tackled him to the ground and pinned him there. Darkness tried to call for backup, but the Autobots were jamming the signal. Soundwave came and looked at Darkness as she was pinned down by Ultra Magnus. Soundwave emitted sound that hit Ultra Magnus' audio receptors. The commander yelled in pain and covered his audio receptors. Darkness freed herself and walked behind Soundwave.

Soundwave stopped and walked toward Hot Rod and Nemesis. Hot Rod still pinned Nemesis down and had fear in his optics as both Soundwave and Darkness approached him. He was knocked off of Nemesis and into a wall near Ultra Magnus. The other Autobots came and fought Soundwave and Darkness. Ultra Magnus took this chance and got Nemesis. He headed outside with Hot Rod behind him.

"Blue Star, we need that transport now," said Ultra Magnus.

"I'm on my way right now," said Blue Star.

The other Autobots showed up just as Blue Star pulled up. Hot Rod put Nemesis into the transport with stasis cuffs on. They headed out and nightfall came. They stopped for the night and set up camp. Lazerbeak watched them from a distance. Blue Star tended to Ultra Magnus' wounds with the medical kit. Ultra Magnus winced in pain as Blue Star injected a numbing medicine. Energon was brought to Nemesis.

Megatron was furious when the Autobots had Nemesis. He was watching Lazerbeak's live footage. Darkness looked at Megatron as he growled.

"Do you think that Perceptor will have father back to normal?" asked Blue Star.

"I don't know Stary, but he is a master at that kind of thing," said Hot Rod.

WHACK.

"Don't call me Stary again or else it's your audio receptor will be unable to function properly," Blue Star threatened.

"Ok, I won't call you that again," said Hot Rod.

"Easy Blue Star, he's just having a little fun," said Ultra Magnus.

"Hey, you still need to take it easy if you want to function properly too Magnus. Those wounds need time to heal, so I'm not letting you fight until I say so," said Blue Star going inside the transport.

"Femme has a temper uh Mags," said Hot Rod.

SMACK.

"Ow, ok I'm sorry I called you Mags. I won't do it again," said Hot Rod rubbing his shoulder.

Blue Star looked at Nemesis. He glared at her with evil in his optics. Somewhere in his spark, he knows this femme. She moved closer to him and sat down opposite from him. The two looked at each other for a long time. Nemesis shifted a bit and Blue Star watched his movement. She broke the silence between the two.

"Look, I know that you don't remember, but I'm your daughter. My name is Blue Star and I know that you know me deep down in your spark," said Blue Star. "Please, just try to remember everything that you lost before we are forced to make you remember. Megatron is the evil warlord that has made you forget who you are."

"How do I know if you are telling the truth?" asked Nemesis.

"Look deep within your spark and you will find it. Dad please try to remember the memories that were taken from you. Megatron has forced this on you," said Blue Star. "We were both his prisoners. They tried to take me away, but you volunteered your life to protect mine. After they tortured you, I took care of you until Megatron came down and took you away. The other prisoners had told me that you were going to be brainwashed."

"Lord Megatron will never do such a thing to me. He has saved my life when I was severely damaged in battle," said Nemesis.

"Please dad look in your spark and remember. I do not want to cause you pain to get the real you back," said Blue Star. "Please dad, do it for me."

Blue Star left the transport. Hot Rod had a red mark on his shoulder. Blue Star suspected that Ultra Magnus had hit him for calling him 'Mags'. She sat down by the fire and stared at the flame. Ultra Magnus got up and slowly walked toward Blue Star. He put a hand on her shoulder. Blue Star looked up at him as he smiled down at her. She started to cry into his chest.

"What if Perceptor can't bring him back? What if he gets killed by Megatron when he's back? What do I do now? I'm now the Autobot leader until he returns," Blue Star cried.

"Perceptor already brought back Bee. I'm sure he can do the same with Optimus. I assure you that Megatron will never get his hands on Optimus again. Even if it means giving up my life," said Ultra Magnus.

"You don't have to go that far Magnus," said Blue Star wiping her tear away.

Megatron growled and shut off the video feed. Darkness cringed at the sight of her father. She backed up slowly, knowing not to get in the way. Megatron stood up and walked to a room, motioning his daughter to follow him. She stepped inside and saw Soundwave at a computer with the medical report of Nemesis. Megatron walked up to the computer. Soundwave nodded at Megatron when his leader asked a question.

"Father, what do you intend to do?" asked Darkness.

"I had shockers installed into Nemesis when he was tortured as Optimus Prime," said Megatron. "These allow me to give him punishment as see fit. Once Nemesis is getting his memories back, I shall have Soundwave press this button and he receives his punishment."

"Soundwave, do you agree with this?" asked Darkness.

"Affirmative," said Soundwave.

"Soundwave, have Lazerbeak continue to pursue them and report when he has his memories back and I call him back to base," said Megatron having Soundwave transmit his orders to Lazerbeak.

Nemesis woke up in Perceptor's lab. He tried to sit up, but was held back by straps on his wrists and ankles. Perceptor walked in with Blue Star, Kup, and Alpha Trion. The scientist showed the results of Nemesis to the elder bot. Alpha Trion studied it carefully and looked at Nemesis. Blue Star tried to calm him down.

"Just calm down. Everything is going to be alright," said Blue Star.

"Why should I trust you Autobots? This is some kind of torture," said Nemesis.

"I'll see if I can remove it as painless as I could. Your machine would bring him too much pain that his mind may shut down," said Alpha Trion.

Nemesis tensed up and looked at Alpha Trion. Perceptor nodded in understanding. The elder bot walked over to Nemesis' head. Nemesis struggled more. Blue Star soothed him.

"Please remember who are Optimus Prime," said Alpha Trion grabbing hold of Nemesis' head gently and his hands glowed a bright blue.

The glow flowed into Nemesis' head and Alpha Trion's mind followed. Alpha Trion looked at he blocks on the memories and worked to get rid of the first layer. With each layer taken off, Alpha Trion's power ebbed away. There was just two out of ten layers left. Another layer disappeared. Outside, Nemesis screamed in pain. He was glad that it wasn't the machine that the elder mentioned. More pain came with each layer being moved. One last layer and Alpha Trion's mind returned to his body. Alpha Trion collapsed to the floor and Nemesis went unconscious.

"Alpha!" Blue Star shouted.

Alpha Trion started to cough up Energon and shake. Perceptor came over and put a hand on his shoulder. Blue Star looked up at Perceptor then over to Nemesis. Alpha Trion had Energon leaking from his mouth as he felt sick.

"I'm taking him to the medibay. He needs medical attention now," said Blue Star.

"What about Optimus?" asked Perceptor.

"The memory block will fade in a few hours," said Alpha Trion with a weak voice.

Blue Star picked up Alpha Trion and left the room. She ran down the hall and to the medibay. Ratchet looked up from cleaning his scalpel. Blue Star put Alpha Trion on the med. berth. He continued to leak and cough up Energon from his mouth. His body shook like crazy and Blue Star tried to sooth him. Ratchet scanned him and looked at Blue Star.

"What's wrong Ratchet?" asked Blue Star. Ratchet wouldn't talk and Blue Star began to yell at him with tears. "Ratchet, tell me what's wrong! That's an order!"

"His mind has been severed so the same happens with his spark," said Ratchet. "There is nothing we can do for him."

"How long?" asked Blue Star.

"About five earth days at most," said Ratchet.

Optimus woke up and looked around. Perceptor was working on another project. He sat up but he couldn't due to the straps bounding him to the table. Perceptor smiled when he saw Optimus awake. He went over and unstrapped his leader and helped him sit up.

"Perceptor," said Optimus in a weak voice.

"You're safe Optimus. Megatron's not going getting to you again," said Perceptor.

"Blue Star, is she alright?" asked Optimus with an urgent tone.

"She's fine," said Perceptor. "She's attending to Alpha Trion at the medibay."

"Is he alright?" asked Optimus.

"I'm not sure. He used his mind to unblock your true memories from the false ones. He used up most of his energy and lost Energon," said Perceptor.

Optimus got off the table and ran to the medibay. Blue Star sat next to Alpha Trion's prone body. He went next to his daughter and looked at his mentor. Alpha Trion vented in air slowly. Blue Star stood up and hugged her father. Optimus stroked her back and rested his chin on her head.

"They can't save him," said Blue Star. "His mind and spark are severed. I wish there was more they could do for him."

"I know Sweetspark, I know," said Optimus.

Three days later, Alpha Trion's spark rate dropped a lot. He woke up to see Optimus and Blue Star sitting next to each other. Blue Star had her head on Optimus' shoulder and chest. Optimus onlined his optics and looked at his mentor looking at them.

"Optimus, good to see are well," said Alpha Trion with a slight cough.

You did it for me. You gave up your life just save me," said Optimus.

"It's better than having you as a Decepticon called Nemesis Prime. Things happen for a reason my student. This was meant to happen," said Alpha Trion.

His spark rate dropped more and he coughed. Optimus gently moved Blue Star off of him and leaned forward to hold his mentor's hand. Alpha Trion began to flatline. Optimus held his hand close to him. Alpha Trion gave Optimus a small smile. His spark went out and Ratchet came in to take the medical equipment. Blue Star woke up to her father crying.

"Dad, I've been needing to tell you this for a while now," said Blue Star. "Alpha Trion was your father and Megatron is your brother, but Megatron has a different sire."

Optimus stood up and left. He wanted to see if it was true, that his mentor was his father. The only place that he could go was the Hall of Records. Optimus walked inside the building and went to Alpha Trion's office. On the desk in the middle of the room, was the Covent of Primus. He opened it and began to read. He froze at a certain page.

_It was foretold that two brothers were to be born of the same carrier, but different sires. The first born had inherited the colors, optics, frame, and many more from his sire. He never had a name 'til he went to the gladiatorial pits of Kaon. His name was Megatronus. The second son born had inherited his sire's and carrier's kindness, optics, and frame. He was known as Orion Pax. _

_I had went to the High Council to ask that my son may be named the next Prime. They had agreed to this. Megatronus changed his name to Megatron and befriended Orion Pax, not knowing that they were brothers. The two brothers went to the High Council to prove that Megatron was the best choice of the next Prime. Orion Pax and the Council had seen Megatron's true colors. Orion Pax had begged to differ in Megatron's way, for Megatron had been forced to fight his whole life before he ever saw his brother. _

_The High Council had appointed Orion Pax the next Prime and Megatron left with so much anger. I had been there to witness my son become the next Prime. I was so proud of him, that I had helped him through the times that he was lost. The Decepticons and the Autobots fought with bravery and truth. Cybertron was destined to perish and the war continued on a small planet known as Earth. _

_On the day of a great battle, Megatron's father shall bring down a great hero. The Decepticons rise, but the Autobots rise and bring the Decepticons down. The fallen hero shall rise out of the darkness and bring the light of goodness. The Autobots had been given hope once more and the Decepticons give up. The war ends and Cybertron is restored. They two sides join together and live in harmony once again._

Optimus stopped reading. He knew what he had to do to win the war. Lazerbeak continued to record and send Megatron a live video feed. A silver and grey mech with red optics walked into the room and Optimus looked up. Optimus was pinned to the chair he sat in. The unknown mech smirked and leaned closer.

"My, have you grown. I bet you would make a wonderful gift for my son. He had wanted an Autobot, and he shall get one," the mech spat in Optimus' face.

"Who are you?" asked Optimus showing no fear toward the mech.

"I am Silverton," said Silverton. "and there is no one to save you this time Optimus Prime."

Optimus kicked Silverton off of him and to the floor. Silverton growled and stood up. Optimus stared at Silverton. Megatron watched and nodded to Soundwave. Soundwave pressed the button. Optimus grabbed his chest in pain and went to his knees. Silverton looked confused at first then saw Lazerbeak in the shadows.

_Well done my son _Silverton thought to himself.

Optimus fell to the ground and let darkness take him. Before Silverton could move, Autobot guards came in and pointed their guns at Silverton. Ironhide went to his leader and checked him. He would be alright. Silverton teleported away and took Lazerbeak with him. Ironhide cursed at him and picked up Optimus to get him to the medibay. Who is this Silverton character?

The End

A/N: Next chapter will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with more awesomeness. Sorry it took so long, or at least in my mind. This is where we Megatron meets his father. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, only Hasbro and others. I only own my characters.**

Lazerbeak transformed and went back inside Soundwave's chest. Megatron looked at the mech that had brought Lazerbeak back. Silverton stood mere inches away from Megatron. Then, he hugged the Decepticon warlord. Megatron looked shocked at first and felt something deep within his spark. Silverton took a step back and looked at his son.

"Do you know who I am?" asked Silverton.

"Sire," said Megatron.

"Yes, and I must say that I'm impressed with your little show. What did you do to your brother to make him in so much pain?" asked Silverton.

"I installed some shockers into his chest," said Megatron. "These were what caused him to go down."

"Excellent, now we shall force an exodus and fulfill the prophecy," said Silverton.

"What prophecy?" asked Starscream.

"The one where a hero known to the Autobots shall perish at my hands. And that hero is Optimus Prime," said Silverton.

*Later*

"Optimus, glad to see you're awake but we need to start an exodus if we want to live," said Ultra Magnus. "The Decepticons are killing everyone that they see."

"Alright, start the exodus. I'll be ready soon. I'll get Blue Star and the femmes," said Optimus. "Get a group of Autobots and get them on the _Ark_. We need to save as many lives as possible. Break off into groups and head onto the ships."

"Yes sir," said Ultra Magnus.

The _Ark _blasted off. Megatron and his Decepticons followed the _Ark _in their ship; the _Nemesis_. Silverton watched the monitor as the _Ark_ flew away.

"Skywarp, don't let them out f your sight," said Silverton.

"Father, I suggest that we board their ship and take it over," said Megatron.

"Excellent my son," said Silverton. "You have really gotten experience in your life."

"Hey OP, we got Decepticons boarding the ship," said Jazz.

"Try to shake them," said Optimus. Jazz tried everything.

"Sir, I can't seem to shake 'em," said Jazz.

A blast went through the side of the ship and the Decepticons poured inside. The Autobots were startled, but quickly acted to the situation and attacked. Silverton and Megatron took on Optimus Prime. Optimus took over the situation quickly and threw Silverton. Megatron hit Optimus from behind and helped his father up. The next thing that anybody knew, the _Ark _crashed into the rock face of a mountain. Everyone fell into stasis.

***4 million years later***

Teletraan 1 activated and sent out a Skyspy. Skyspy scanned a jet and a beam hit Skywarp. Skywarp got all of the other Decepticons and activated them.

"My lords, we have been revived," Skywarp stated.

"Excellent. Now to get out of here and fulfill the prophecy," said Silverton.

All of the Decepticons gather outside. Silverton and Megatron looked around. They didn't know the planet. Megatron turned at the sound of gunfire.

"Starscream, save your energy," Megatron ordered.

"I was only saying goodbye," said Starscream.

"You do that and the rocks will shake the _Ark_ and activate the Autobots. We don't need that right now," said Silverton. "Now, go gather some troops and get materials to build a base."

"As you wish," said Starscream.

Later...

"Oh wow. I wonder where this came from," said a young boy named Spike Witwicky.

"I don't know son, but it looks like what ever those are need help," said Sparkplug, pointing to the Autobots.

"Let's go bring them into that strange light. I have a feeling that that will activate them," said Spike.

Spike touched one and it fell into the light. Ratchet activated and shook his helm. He looked at the humans and got scared.

"What the slag are you?" asked Ratchet.

"We are Spike and Sparkplug. We're humans," said Sparkplug.

"The others, are they your friends?" asked Spike.

"That they are. I just need to reactivate them," said Ratchet and pulled the others to be reactivated. Everyone activated except for Optimus Prime and Ironhide.

"What's wrong with those ones?" asked Spike.

"I don't know. I need to hurry if we want them to survive," said Ratchet.

A/N: I know short, but that's what I can think of. There will be more.


End file.
